Never thought I'd be happy again
by Harmony201
Summary: "You know any guy would be lucky to match up with you, your smart and beautiful , tough too"
1. Chapter 1 ( Let's just take this Slow)

**A NCIS: New Orleans PerSalle FanFiction. I do not own NCIS New Orleans or the characters, I just love the show so much. PerSalle is my number one ship right now. So I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I did writing. And this is a different PerSalle scenario story. Ps. I don't like that brody left the show but she still will be in my fanfics. Thank You**

 **-Harmony3**

 **Let's just take this slow**

Brody, LaSalle, and Percy were working on paperwork at their desk. Their last case, got 12 criminals behind a naïve officer's murder. Each of them got four folders. Pride was going on a date that LaSalle set up. It was silent until, Percy broke the ice.

"Hey, How much do you guys have left?" she asked.

"2, you?" Brody asked back.

"3"

"What about you, LaSalle?" Brody asked. LaSalle started laughing.

"4" he answered. Both Brody and Percy started laughing too.

"How are you still on the first one?" Percy asked still laughing.

"I don't know, guess I'm just distracted"

"Distracted by what?" Brody asked.

LaSalle didn't answer.

"We should get back to work" he said and stop talking.

Soon, Brody stopped caring about the question and everyone went back to work.

Ten minutes passed and the silence broke again by Brody packing up her things.

"You done?" Percy asked.

"Yep, and I've got plans tonight" she said winking.

Everyone knew what she was talking about.

"Damn!" Percy said smiling.

Brody waved good-bye and walked out.

It went back to silence.

"You almost done?" LaSalle asked.

"Yep, this is my last one"

"Can, you do me a favor?"

"I'm not taking on any of you paperwork!"

"No, not that".

"Then, what?"

"I… need your help making a dating profile".

Sonja was totally surprised by what he just said.

"Can't you just go pick up some girl from a bar, like you normally do?"

"I'm looking for a serious relationship".

"You sure you're ready for that?"

"I don't know, I think so".

"Well why do you want me to help?"

"Cuz, you're a woman and you know pretty much everything about me, will you help me?"

"Umm, what do I get out of it?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

LaSalle had to think about it for a minute.

"I'll finish the rest of your paperwork".

Sonja was actually going to do it anyway, she just wanted to play with him.

"Fine" she said grabbing her paperwork and rolling her chair to his desk.

"Thanks" LaSalle said, getting on the dating sign up page.

She grabbed his keyboard and started type. She looked over at him.

"Get to work" she said handing him her paperwork.

"Aren't you going to ask me the questions?"

"The one's I don't know, yes".

"Okay" he said starting to work.

They both did their own thing until, Sonja had a question.

"LaSalle, do you have a profile picture?"

"Yeah" he said then pulled out his phone showing her the picture.

"Hmm"

"What?" he asked a little scared.

"Oh well as a woman…"

"What?!" he asked almost yelling.

"This isn't a good pic of you".

"What's wrong with it?"

"Where do I start, you pose, smile and where did you take this?"

"At CFA"

"Well the beer in your hand doesn't help you case".

"You have any ideas then?"

Sonja thought about it, then looked outside at their center garden.

"Follow me" she said hopping up grabbing LaSalle's hand pulling him to come. She ran outside to the garden, stopping in front of the running fountain. It was beautiful. "Stand in front of the fountain and smile" Sonja said getting ready to take the picture. LaSalle did exactly what she said. She took the picture and ran back to the desk. LaSalle followed and they both sat down. Sonja leaned over and showed him the photo. "Isn't this better?" she asked and he just laughed. She uploaded the photo and continued to work.

"Do you want kids?" she asked.

"Yeah, someday, you?" he asked back.

"Hey, I'm supposed to ask the questions!"

"Yeah, but let's make this fun, so answer."

"Ok, fine, maybe one day"

"What's the next question?"

"Uhh, are you a Freak in the bed? Omg what kind of questions are these?" she asked blushing.

"Are you sure you weren't just curious?" he asked teasing.

"Ha, you are so full of yourself!"

"Well to answer the question…" he started but she cut him off.

"I don't need to know that!" She yelled with a high pitch.

"They only ask these things, so they can find your perfect match"

"Well then tell her that!"

LaSalle laughed and they went back to work.

Five minutes had pasted and LaSalle had finished the paperwork and started helping Sonja with the questions.

"Why are you looking for a lover?" she asked him repeating the question.

"I'm looking for a relationship…"

"No, no let's say 'I'm looking for someone to spend the rest of my life with' that's more sweet"

"Ok" he said giving her a smile. She didn't notice.

They answered the rest of the questions, some funny, a lot disgusting, and a little emotional.

When they finish the profile, and sent it, Sonja laid back in her chair.

"Well that was fun"

"Yeah and its only 10:02, pride should be back any minute, and can we keep this dating thing between us please, I don't wanna tell the others yet".

"Wait its 10:02!" she looked at her phone shocked.

"What do you have somewhere to be?"

"I just didn't think it would take this long"

"Yeah, but it's about to be longer, because your next"

"What?" she asked confused.

"We're making you one next"

"I don't need to make a dating profile, if I want a relationship I'll go out and meet someone"

"Come on it will be fun and what do you have to lose?"

"Nothing, But 1. I'm not looking for a relationship 2. I'm not joining the same dating service as you".

"Afraid that you'll match me"

"Shut up" she blushed play punching him.

"You know any guy would be lucky to match up with you, you're smart and beautiful, tough too"

"Stop!" She said mad.

"I'm serious, you're beautiful" he said looking inside her brown eyes.

She hasn't been called beautiful from a guy who wasn't trying to pick her up at CFA. Sonja was trying not to smile. She was looking at the floor until LaSalle lift up her chin, making her look in his eyes. Faces inches away from each other.

He was ready for her to punch him, he just wanted to thank her for everything.

Out of nowhere Sonja jumped up and kissed him, she hopped in his arms.

LaSalle, who was totally ready to get his ass kicked was shocked.

She was now on his lap, almost knocking over his computer.

The page was loaded and every time a woman appeared on the screen it would ring. One of her fingers clicked the mute button.

Making out on a rolling office chair was not very confrontable. LaSalle lifted her up having her legs around his waist, arms around his neck. He walked her over to one of the red sofa chairs they had in the office. He slowly sat her down on the chair, still kissing her.

Soon, LaSalle was unzipping his pants and Sonja quickly came to her senses. She pushed him away and hopped up.

"Uh, good luck with the whole dating thing, see you later!" she said quickly walking away, trying not to look at him. She ran out and passed Pride, who was coming back from the date.

"Hey" Pride said walking into the office.

"Hey king, see you tomorrow we'll talk about your date later, bye" LaSalle said grabbing his jacket and rushing out too, he was trying to catch Percy, but she already drove off.

 _How could he have tried to sleep with her?_ She thought to herself getting in her house. She was trying to hold back her tears. Their relationship was ruined.

Now both of them were regretting everything that happen in the last five hours.

 _What are they going to do?_

 **What happens next, you'll have to wait and find out and update will be coming soon. Please Review! Love NCIS New Orleans! PerSalle!**

 **Thank you for reading, review!**

 **-Harmony3**


	2. Chapter 2 (Just One Date)

**I don't not own NCIS New Orleans or the characters. Review please! Hope you enjoy.**

 **-Harmony**

 **Chapter 2-Just one date**

(The Next Day)

Sonja slowly crawled out of bed. She didn't want to go to work today, she was thinking about calling in sick, but she couldn't avoid LaSalle forever and she doubt Pride would believe that she was sick. She put on her normal clothes, blue jeans, black blouse, and a jean jacket with black heel boots. She didn't put on any make up, she didn't want to look pretty, she didn't even do her hair, and she just tied it up in a big messy bun.

xxxxxxx

When Sonja arrived at the office, Pride, Brody, and LaSalle were already there. She heard Pride in the kitchen, cooking she guessed. Brody and LaSalle were working at their desk. Sonja was trying to act as normal as possible. She waved to Brody as she walked by. She didn't say anything to LaSalle. She just sat down at her desk.

Brody got up and walked into the kitchen to Pride. Sonja and LaSalle sat silently at their desk.

LaSalle was glaring at her, but she was staring out the window.

He then slowly got up and went in the kitchen. He was in there for at least five minutes and then came back holding two cups of coffee. LaSalle was straight toward Percy.

'Play it cool' he said in his head.

'What? Why is he coming over? Just ignore girl!' she thought.

He walked up to her desk putting one cup down by her keyboard.

"Thought you would want one".

"Thank" she said quietly not even looking up at him.

He stood there staring at her, neither of them said anything.

Then suddenly Pride and Brody came from the kitchen.

"Gotta case, Naval Officer killed at his girlfriend's house, let's go!" he called out walking out.

It was time to work and Percy wasn't going to let her feelings stop her from doing her job, neither was LaSalle. Pride and Percy drove in Pride's car. She couldn't be alone with LaSalle again, who knew what would happen. She manage to hop in the car with Pride before Brody made it, Sonja knew that Brody was planning on riding with Pride but plans change.

Brody was completely shocked that Sonja jumped in front of her, but she shook it off and got in LaSalle's truck. They were all going to the same place, so who cares who rides with who. It was just weird how she didn't ride with her partner.

As they drove to the crime scene, it was silent in both cars. Brody thought whatever was going on with Percy, it wasn't her business and if Percy wanted her to know she would tell her.

When they arrived at the scene, Loretta was already there. They went to collect the information. Percy went to talk to the victim's girlfriend, Alison Madelynn, she is the one who found the victim. Pride and Brody went to talk to Loretta. LaSalle was taking pictures.

"Loretta, got something for us?" Pride asked as he walked up.

"Your victim, Robbie Michael was stabbed four times in the heart".

"Wow!" Brody said.

"Who did he piss off?" LaSalle asked joining the conversation.

After Percy got Ms. Madelynn's statement she joined the other around the body. They had all they needed from the scene and started packing up their gear.

"Ok, LaSalle, Percy, you two go talk to Mr. Michael's family, see if he had any enemies. Brody and I are going to the office to learn about our victim" Pride said.

LaSalle nodded and headed to the truck, a few steps and realized Percy wasn't following.

She could feel Pride and Brody staring at her.

"Is something wrong?" Pride asked her.

"No, just not feeling well that's all" Percy said finally moving toward LaSalle.

"You okay?" Brody asked, as a good friend would.

"Yeah, I'll be fine".

Then LaSalle and Percy got in the truck and drove off. It was quiet at first, but LaSalle started talking.

"Sonja..." he started, the way he said her first name made her shake.

She quickly turned on the radio before he could finish the sentence. She turned on loud rock. Now she didn't like it or listen to it before, but she wasn't going to listen to LaSalle.

Suddenly, the music was getting lower, she looked at the radio and saw LaSalle turning down the music.

Percy slapped his hand, hard and turned it up as loud as it went.

After that there was no more problems. They went to talk to the victim's parents and got nothing useful. Then they went back to the office.

xxxxxxxx

When they got back, Brody was sitting at her desk typing with pride watching over her.

"Get anything?" Pride asked.

"Nope" Percy said setting her stuff down at her desk.

"You guys?" LaSalle asked.

"Nothin" Brody answered.

"Our victim's murder wasn't because of his job" Pride said.

"So it was personal" Percy says joining the group ay Brody's desk.

"Girlfriend?" Brody asked.

"She has an alibi, lunch with a close friend at Millie's" Percy said.

LaSalle was staring at Percy since she walked over. She knew it too, but didn't want to make a scene.

"Well..." Pride said. "Let's hope Loretta can help us".

"Yeah," Percy agreed.

"We'll go see, you two look for clues, go over the facts" Pride said and Him and Brody left.

The second Pride and Brody were out of sight, LaSalle grabbed Sonja's arm tight and pulled her in the observation room, he didn't want anyone to see them. Patton and Roy were there too.

Percy was full of emotions, scared, shocked, and worried. He was actually hurting her. She wanted to scream in fear, but she didn't want anyone to see what was happening either.

When he finally let her go, she rubbed her arm.

"What the hell?!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry, I just needed to talk to you".

"And you couldn't have asked?!" she lowered her voice.

"You've been ignoring me all day" he said moving closer to her.

"Well I couldn't call in sick".

"Last night…"

"Can we just pretend it didn't happen?" she asked crossing her arms.

"But it happen".

"Then, let's forget about it and move on. You still got that online dating thing and I…" she was cut off before she could finish.

"I deleted it".

"What?! We worked so hard on that!"

"Yeah, we did" he said laughing a little.

"LaSalle that's not funny, none of this". "Last night was just a stupid mistake that will never ever happen again, so can we both just be adults about this and move on, okay?" she asked seriously and then walked to the door, ready to leave.

"No"

"No? What do you mean no?"

"You kissed me"

"Because you were nice" she protested.

"So you kiss every guy that's nice to you?!"

"No!" she yelled. She took a few deep breaths calming down. "You called me beautiful in a way I haven't heard in a long time and I kissed you that's it" she lowered her voice again.

"You should hear that every day".

"Well I don't, okay?"

"Go out with me"

"What?" she asked completely confused.

"Go on a date with me"

"No!" she answered quickly.

"Just one date" he wasn't giving up, he wasn't that kind of person. "If you don't like the date at all, then I'll forget everything".

Sonja had to think about it for a minute.

It was a fair deal.

"Fine"

"Great, I'll pick you up tonight at 9".

They got off at 8:30 if they didn't have paperwork or a very serious case.

"Okay"

"One thing, you have to clear your mind about the date, make up your mind after not before. Just be positive".

"Fine, I'll see you at 9" she said leaving.

LaSalle smiled happily, he was going on a date with Sonja Percy.


End file.
